


The Leaders Toppast

by MultipleShipNerd



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Killing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not sure what else to tag so hope like the Fic, Okay end of trigger warning, Suicide Attempt, There is little Copperright, but not main focus, hope you like it, if you squint you can see it, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleShipNerd/pseuds/MultipleShipNerd
Summary: Henry goes to Reginald to ask him some of the clan's history. He then tells about how each lead came and fell out of power.** TW: There will be mention of suicide and depressive thoughts. **
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	The Leaders Toppast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Hope you guys like it. Any freed back would be appreciated.

Chapter 1: Prologue 

Henry was walking though the space station, lost in his thoughts. It has been three months since the rocket has launched. Almost six months since Henry has became leader. It is still so surreal to him. Never in his life did he think he could make it so far. Being the Toppat leader was a title that he will protect and cherish forever.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized where he was. He was in the hallway that held all of the pictures of the previous leaders of the clan. Henry did not realize that there had been so many leaders. Ten. There has been ten leaders that have come before him. He walked past each one, studying them as he did. Until he came to one that has a young man, with a smug but confident grin, two top hats and a gold money sign chain that now belong to Henry. 

“Reginald”, Henry said to himself.

Henry still remembers the day he took over the clan from him. At the time he was just trying to get his pardon but a thief like him could not pass on an opportunity like this. The choice he made that day was one he will never regret. He has made many friends, like Ellie, Reg, and Right, that are almost like family to him. The smile on Henry face soon started to fade when he looks at his own picture on the wall. Though he loves the clan, he knows his introduction was not the best. He still feels sorry about killing Right and with choking Reginald by his necklace. He also knew that people where worried about Henry being leader at first because they knew that he didn’t know anything about them. He still doesn’t. There is so much history that he doesn’t know. Though he is slowly starting to learn. He looks down the hallway one more time and then starts to head to Reginald’s office with speed. There is a question that is now bugging his head. 

“Did all of the other leaders gain their power like he did?”

Soon Henry is at Reginald’s office. He knocks. Even though he is leader and could go in at anytime, he still had the manners to knock first.

“Come in”, Henry can hear form the other side.

He walks into the office and is greeting by two men. One is a short male, with short brown hair and mustache. Henry noticed that his light gray top hat was on the table and that he was not wearing his usual gloves, so his gold wedding band was showing. He looked up and gave Henry a warm smile while he nudged the male next to him to pay attention. The other male looked up with his usual murderous glare. It never fails to give Henry a chill. He had long orange hair that matched his mustache. A large black top hat sat on top of hair. Seeing that his face was half metal made Henry feel bad again but this feeling did not last long. He noticed that the man was fidgeting with something. It was his silver band ring attached to a necklace that he wore at all times. Henry smiled lost in thought as he looked at his to close friends.

“Umm… Henry is there a problem?” Reginald asked after a few minutes.  
Henry looked back him, not realizing that he hasn’t said anything. 

“Oh sorry”, Henry said as he took a seat in front of the two men, “There is no problem I just came to see if I can ask you a question about the clans history.”

“Oh is that all”, Reg said with a huge smile, “well of course. Ask any question you want. This clan has a vast history, and a leader should know as much as he can.”

“Well…”, Henry started not knowing how to ask, “I was wondering if the dethronement of the past leaders was like yours.”

Both Henry and RHM were looking at Reginald. Wondering how he would react. None of them have ever really talked about that day because it was a touchy subject for all three of them. But to their surprise, Reginald was still smiling.

“Ahhh, I see. I was actually wondering when you were going to ask that.”, Reginald said  
Henry could not tell who was not confused him or right hand man.

Reginald just gave a chuckle, “I am not sure why you two are so surprised. Ill let you know I was just as curious as you when I became leader. I even did my own digging and made my own files on this information.”

Reginald opens one of his drawers. He took out ten different files, each of them with a picture pinned to them. Henry looks at them and realized these are the same pictures from the hallway. 

“Reg I didn’t know this was a hobby of yours”, Right says with a little laugh.

“Oh you do not know everything about me my dear.”, Reginald said. He then turned to Henry. “So are you ready to learn about all of the leaders of the clan?”

Henry shaked his head fast and sat up like a child ready to hear a bedtime story.  
“Okay. Lets go back to the start of the clan…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction. More Chapters will come soon.  
> Hope you all like it and as said before feedback is appreciated.


End file.
